


Home Alone?

by Leonharte



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonharte/pseuds/Leonharte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot<br/>Dirty smut<br/>Regina finds Emma’s passion a turn on. Emma gets more than she bargained for when she pays the Mayor a home visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone?

The heated argument had left broken glass on the floor of the diner, and Emma and Regina feeling very agitated, though in different ways. It didn’t particularly matter what it started over, the fire that lit in Emma’s eyes was enough to coax Regina to push her buttons even further. The blonde could not go toe to toe with her quick fire wit, and had ended throwing a glass in frustration and storming out, leaving Regina with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. She had hastily paid Granny for both her meal and the broken glass and slipped away home.

The argument, the passion that Emma always fought with, had begun to raise strange desire in the pit of Regina’s belly. She used it to her advantage, picking a fight whenever the urge arose, and believed Emma was none the wiser as to her underlying intent. Regina would get home, slip out of her business dress, and lay herself down on her bed wearing her black lace underwear she had deliberately slipped on that morning. With a wave of her hand she dimmed the light then ran her hands up and down her breasts, sides and thighs, imagining it was the angry blonde’s hands instead of her own.

Emma Swan was a turn on, and the only thing that managed to excite her these days. Regina had her eyes closed, thinking of the blonde woman’s strong hands exploring her body, bringing her face closer, kissing her hard. It excited her to think of how shocked Emma might be if she were to discover these hidden thoughts, which only pushed her hand lower down her stomach, her fingers running over her black lace panties. She could feel the wetness building, even through the lace, and wouldn't be able to continue teasing herself for much longer.

Her hand slipped underneath the material, as the other squeezed and played with her own breast. She was very slick, and she ran her fingers around her own entrance before moving back up to her clit, flicking it lightly before starting to gently run circles around it. She was so engrossed in her own ministrations she didn’t hear the persistent knocking at the front door, nor the door opening when her visitor became too frustrated. Regina was moaning slightly, her legs parted and her heels digging into the sheets, as her movements quickened. If her visitor had heard it didn’t stop her. Emma barged into her bedroom, mouth opened ready to give her an earful, and was stopped in her tracks by the sight of the dark haired woman lying in her underwear on her bed, one hand down her own panties and the other gripping the sheets.

Regina was moving in rhythm with her own hand, her mouth open and her eyes closed. As Emma watched, she moved her fingers from her clit to her entrance, penetrating herself and moaning louder. Emma swallowed, suddenly feeling very turned on by the sight of the attractive woman writhing in her own bed in her underwear. As she continued to watch, her own hand, seemingly of its own volition, rubbed her crotch through the outside of her jeans. Regina had slowed her pace, moving her fingers in before drawing them the whole way out slowly. Emma’s own hand matched her pace.

Regina decided it was time to turn it up a little, and removed her soaked hand, intent on rolling over to her to bedside table. It was then she opened her eyes, and saw Emma leaning against the door frame, her hand now down her jeans and playing with herself. Their eyes met, and for a second shock, embarrassment and exhilaration passed between them. Emma removed her hand and started stuttering her apologies, while Regina just leered at her.

“Like what you see, Sheriff?” she asked. Emma moved to make a hasty retreat, but found herself held by invisible bonds. Regina stood from the bed, and very slowly removed her bra and panties, throwing them in Emma’s direction.

“I want you to stay, Sheriff,” Regina said, running her hand through her folds before turning around and bending over, giving Emma a very good look at her smooth ass.

“You seem to be enjoying the show,” Regina teased again, removing an object from her bedside table. She settled back on the bed, and Emma’s mouth went dry when she saw the large black dildo in Regina’s hand.

Regina licked the length of the dildo, before taking in her mouth. Her hand had returned to making circles around her clit. Her eyes didn’t leave Emma’s as she tended to her toy. The blonde sheriff could feel herself becoming very wet, and was enjoying the imagery Regina was giving her. She imagined the toy was her own fantasy cock, and if she were to admit it, it was a fantasy she’d had on more than a few occasions. Regina spread her legs and ran the dildo down her body, over her breasts and nipples before pausing at her entrance. Her eye contact with Emma didn’t waiver as she pushed the large toy within herself, but she did allow a moan to escape her lips.

She moved it in and out while playing with her clit, watching Emma’s very turned on expression. If she had known this was how Emma would react she would have invited her over sooner. The dildo inside her was stroking her spot just the way she liked it, and soon she was writhing in an orgasm, her body shaking and her breath coming in gasps. Her brief lapse in focus however had released the bonds on Emma, and she was surprised as a very naked blonde took no time in climbing on top of her and pinning her down in a very heated kiss.

Regina angled the dildo and pushed it roughly into Emma, who gasped and bit Regina’s lip to suppress a moan. Emma’s head dipped to take Regina’s nipple in her mouth as Regina penetrated her hard and fast, the palm of her hand making contact with her clit. Emma’s thigh was moving against Regina’s crotch, and moving together at Regina’s fast pace they built towards orgasm. Emma took Regina’s mouth again in a forceful kiss as she shuddered against her, coming hard. Regina released the dildo and pulled her close as she came again, returning the kiss with just as much passion.

Regina pushed the blonde woman off her roughly and stood, fetching her dressing gown and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“You may go now Sheriff,” the fire in her eyes had died. Emma moved awkwardly off the bed and fetched her clothing. For once she didn’t have any retort. The Mayor had just given her one of the best orgasms in her life.

“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson about barging into other people’s homes,” Regina said with a smirk. You have no idea, Emma thought, returning the smirk and taking her leave.


End file.
